


Round is a Shape

by Shelila



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelila/pseuds/Shelila
Summary: Akira is nervous about returning to see his friends after gaining weight during his third year. Yusuke doesn't seem to mind the weight his boyfriend has gained at all.Quite the opposite in fact.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallpudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpudge/gifts).



> Read the tags! If you're just here to leave a comment with your opinion on the kink, save us both some time and just click that back button.
> 
> This is a fic for the fantastic smallpudge, who has gifted the fandom with several fics and multiple head canon posts (many of which inspired this fic!) on their tumblr. They're always giving, so as a frequent Anon on their blog I thought it was only right that I give them something in return. Hope you like it!

A lot had happened since Akira had returned home from Tokyo. While it wasn't nearly as exciting or eventful as his life _in_ Tokyo with the Phantom Thieves, it was by far busier than it had ever been at his quiet small town home. As a third year, now nearing graduation, he had entrance exams and much heavier course work to deal with. On top of that, he was dealing with the whiplash of becoming both increasingly popular at school because of his yearlong absence and becoming increasingly _un_ popular because of the reason for said absence. 

To someone who had been relatively unknown before hand, it was all a bit overwhelming. As Joker, he would have had no problems dealing with it all. He would have suavely maneuvered every social interaction, charmed and talked his way out of every sticky conversation. But as Akira?

Well. Let's just say he missed the Metaverse more and more often.

Nevertheless, Akira had been coping fairly well. Even without bringing Morgana along to school, he stayed alert in class. He kept up with his course work, and he could handle anything his peers threw at him so long as he had his friends only a text message away. They all kept in touch fairly constantly, video chatting on weekends when they could. 

All things considered, he wasn't doing that badly. He even had a week-long break coming up and was returning to see his friends! Sojiro had offered him his old room for the week, Haru had bought him train tickets, and he had even set aside time to spend alone with Yusuke.

But therein lied his current problem. He wasn't the same as he was when he had left Tokyo. Not in some metaphysical, dramatic high schooler way. He was physically different.

To put it plainly, he had gotten a bit fat.

It wasn't a ton of weight, but it was enough to be noticeable. After his stint in solitary confinement, he had understandably dropped a lot of weight. And when he left Tokyo (and last seen his friends in person) he hadn't quite recovered from that. With his parents being their usual distant selves, he cooked most of his meals himself and to cope with the sudden loneliness and satisfy the cravings for actual good food he ended up over eating regularly. While the stress from school didn't crush him, it did affect him. It was easy to stop at a convenience store on his way home from school, load up on familiar snacks he ate with his friends and eat his way through them when he was in the privacy of his room. Without the exercise of running around visiting confidants, gathering supplies for Mementos and Palace runs, or his part time jobs he had returned to his normal weight fairly quickly.

And then he had surpassed it by five pounds.

And then another.

And then before he knew it he was having to button his pants under the gentle swell of a stomach that hadn't been there twenty pounds ago.

Sure Morgana had been mouthy about it all, but he laid off when it became obvious Akira wasn't listening to his scolding. It probably helped that Akira had splurged more than once on a sushi platter meant for four and given Morgana all of the pieces of fatty tuna before going to town on the rest of it. 

It should have been a bigger issue, but the truth was Akira really was doing better now. The telltale signs of his depression had started to fade. He was smiling and laughing more, joking comfortably with Morgana and generally being in a better mood. But his coping method of overeating had become a habit, and even when he didn't need the comfort of 6 packs of Jagariko sitting heavily in his stomach he still stopped at the store on the way home.

If Akira was being honest with himself? The weight didn't bother him. Even now, while he was packing the largest clothes he owned, which had once been saved for lounging around or layering, he was only worried because he thought he _should_ be. For someone who had started to build a life on rebelling against society, it was surprisingly hard to shake the ideals that society had forced on him for so long.

Clearly it didn't bother him that much though, because as he zipped up his duffel bag he began to wonder if he took an earlier train in the morning would he have time to hit up Big Bang Burger before heading to Leblanc?


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that not only did the earlier train leave him with plenty of time for an early lunch at Big Bang Burger, but the medium sized milkshakes they sold fit perfectly inside Akira's insulated water bottle.

It was a little crowded on the train back to Yongen-Jaya but he managed to grab a seat with enough room for him to tuck his duffel bag next to him. Morgana in his school bag sat on his lap, and he sipped his sweet chocolate shake the whole ride to his old home. 

While he wasn't surprised when he opened the door to the cafe and was greeted by his friends, (Ryuji had let it slip by accident when they were texting before bed) he was a bit surprised at the spread on the bar counter. Not only were there several bags of the gang's favorite chips, there were four extra large Jagariko containers, an assortment of pocky and in the center there was a frosted cake with a message scrawled in icing on the top.

"Welcome hoooooome~!" Ann's voice was the loudest in the crowd, and she rushed forward to grab Akira in a quick hug before giving Morgana a pat on the head. Akira felt the familiar wave of affection for his group of friends surge up and couldn't help but smile. 

"Thanks everyone." Akira moved to drop his duffel bag on the seat of the far booth.

"There's some curry heating up on the stove if you're hungry kid. Don't know if you had time for breakfast this morning." Sojiro said from behind the bar with a fond smile. 

"Actually-" Morgana went to speak up, but was cut off by Akira suddenly adjusting his school bag. 

"That sounds great! I'd love a plate." Akira ignored Morgana's glare as he set down the bag and slid into the booth where the others waited. 

It was like he had never left, they settled easily into chatting and joking. The familiar taste of Sojiro's curry spread a comfortable warmth through his body. They shared stories that hadn't made it into their texts or weekend calls, and filled Akira in on their plans for him for the week.

"We _gotta_ go to Akihabara again! There's this new retro discount store I've been dying to check out with my Key Item!" 

"I'd love to have you all over to my home. I managed to clear an area for a vegetable garden and I have a few tart recipes I'm sure you'd enjoy!"

"Ryuji wanted to hit up the arcade, and we could get crepes on the way!"

And that's when it happened.

"I mean, we don't _have_ to get crepes."

Ann turned to Ryuji with a look like.... well like he'd denied her favorite food.

"What? Of _course_ we do. I haven't had a crepe in a month and no one does them like they do in Shibuya!"

Ryuji wasn't meeting Akira's eyes.

"I just mean uh... Maybe Akira doesn't want crepes?"

Ann's head whipped around to look at Akira, clearly hoping he'd realize how crazy Ryuji was being.

"I think crepes sound great!" he offered with a smile, and Ann turned back to Ryuji triumphantly.

"Uh, are you sure dude? I mean you're lookin' a little..." Ryuji gestured vaguely with one hand. Makoto looked back at him from her spot next to Haru in the next booth over. Her eyes were narrowed and her tone had a warning to it.

"Ryuji!!" 

"What!? I'm just sayin' he's looking.... a little chubby."

It was the moment Akira had dreaded, but now that it was actually happening he wasn't reacting the way he had expected. 

Ryuji's comment sent a tingle straight through him. Now that he thought about it, no one had really commented on his weight yet. He was sure his classmates talked when he wasn't around, but even his parents hadn't said anything to his face or even within earshot yet. But right now wasn't the time to examine that. Especially while Ann and Makoto both scolded Ryuji for his lack of tact and Futaba snickered like she'd been waiting for him to stick his foot in his mouth the whole time.

Suddenly, Haru stood and spoke clearly over the bickering. "Why don't we cut the cake? I changed my recipe a bit after getting some feedback."

Her sweet tone clearly had the desired effect. With a final look that implied the conversation would continue later, Makoto stood and helped Haru dish out the cake. Akira definitely got the largest slice, which Haru explained had the first perfect frosting flower she had managed to make. 

Akira knew he was nearing his limit, after having a burger with fries and onion rings at Big Bang Burger, the milkshake on the train, a heaping serving of Sojiro's curry and the various snacks they all ate while they caught up. But after seeing Haru's earnest expression while she excitedly told him about the flower, and hearing her chat to Yusuke about the various adjustments she had made to the recipe his resolve crumbled. 

The cake was delicious, it had a subtle warm spice to it that cut through the sweet frosting and the texture was perfectly moist and fluffy. He lifted the purple frosting flower off carefully onto his fork, and raised it toward Haru with a smile before eating it in one sweet bite.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe the slice of cake was a bad idea. Maybe eating half a bag of shrimp chips and a whole bag of cheese flavored chips was an even worse one. Either way, by the time everyone was filing out of Leblanc his stomach was beyond stuffed with food and Akira found himself absentmindedly rubbing at his stomach with his hand. 

Yusuke, who had been nearly silent outside of group conversation, hung back. Sojiro took out a cigarette and told Akira to remember to lock up so no potential customers would think they were open this evening. As always, he had his own way of being surprisingly considerate.

Yusuke's eyebrows were knitted in that way they always were when he worried about something. A pang of fear hit Akira, he had really made a pig out of himself today hadn't he? Yusuke hadn't said anything when Ryuji had spoken up, could he be thinking about breaking up? It was time for some damage control. A joke to lighten the mood, maybe a lighthearted comment on his weight to break the ice?

"I missed you."

Damn his rebellious mouth.

Yusuke turned to look at him and his expression softened. Perhaps even he hadn't realized just how hard he was thinking. He reached across the table for Akira's hand, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles with a warm smile.

"And I, you. Phone calls are a pale shade of your physical presence."

Akira smoothed his thumb over Yusuke's fingers when their hands lowered back to the table. The other teen could be so suave sometimes. But he couldn't forget Yusuke's silence for most of the day, his expression when the others had left. He couldn't let this hang between them, he had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend again for so long. And here he was letting a bad habit potentially ruin it all. He had to say something, for real this time.

"Well there's a lot more of that now if you hadn't noticed." is what came out. He followed it up with a weak chuckle.

Yusuke frowned and stood, his expression serious. "Let's go up to your room, shall we?"

And oh. This was it wasn't it? He really had spoiled it all. Akira found himself glad that Morgana had decided to spend the night over at Haru's. The cat had seen enough of him being a mopey mess already, and he couldn't see himself holding back tears tonight.

Yusuke had grabbed Akira's duffel bag from its spot in the corner and made his way to the stairs while Akira's head was spinning. He waited at their base, turning to look at where Akira was still in the booth.

Akira scrambled to stand, and his overfull stomach protested fiercely. He felt heavy and full and sluggish. His stomach had swollen enough with food that his pants dug into the underside angrily, and he could feel how much more tightly stretched his shirt was across the widest part of his gut. His hand subconsciously rose to hold the side of it, and an involuntary 'oof' escaped his lips.

God, could he have _any_ of his dignity left tonight? Just a shred?

He met Yusuke's eyes, and the other teen looked away immediately and began to ascend the staircase.

Gingerly, and cradling his stomach with one hand, Akira followed him. The stairs were especially rough. How was it that food seemed to turn into lead when he overate? Except this time he wasn't safe and alone in his bedroom, finding comfort in the overindulgence. This time he was starting to feel a little sick, and he couldn't tell if it was the movement or the dread.

He didn't even take a moment to catch his breath when he reached the top. The anxiety had bubbled up and was threatening to overflow. The words just started to pour out of his mouth.

"Listen. Yusuke. I know how I must look right now, and just know I can lose the weight. You know how important you are to me, I don't want to lose what we have. I don't want to lose you."  
It was hard to meet Yusuke's eyes, with his own stinging with the threat of tears. But what he found when he looked at him surprised him.

Yusuke looked completely and utterly confused. 

"...Akira what are you talking about?" He finally said.

What.

Yusuke sat on the couch, motioning for Akira to join him. He made his way over, hyper aware of just how large his stomach was stuffed with food. He lowered himself onto the couch next to Yusuke, who grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You've been quiet all day. Even without Ryuji pointing it out I know what I look like right now." He looked down at himself, stomach straining against his pants and shirt. " _Especially_ right now. I can't blame you for being turned off."

Yusuke's expression turned grave.

"Akira. You're as beautiful as you've always been. Perhaps even more so!"

And that hadn't been what he was expecting to hear at all. For his part, Yusuke completely ignored the bewilderment on Akira's face and kept on talking.

"You've always had a certain enchanting look to you. But now? Your softer edges and rounded form bring to mind the paintings of the Italian Renaissance! It's as though your appeal has grown with your body! From the moment I laid eyes on you I've been itching to draw you, various compositions have been all I could think about all day."

"Wait... That's why you were so quiet today? You were thinking about the best way to draw me?"

"Of course. Should there have been some other reason?"

Akira couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. A surge of relief washed over him with a measure of shame for ever having doubted this amazing person.

"Here I thought you were disgusted by me and were thinking of how to let me down softly!"

Yusuke looked appalled.

"Absolutely not! Whatever your form, I would never stop loving you. Besides, I have none of the hang ups Ryuji does about your weight. You're beautiful Akira."

Affection hit Akira like a tidal wave, he leaned against Yusuke and planted a kiss on his cheek. Yusuke returned it by tilting his head to meet their lips.

"God, I missed you." Akira said warmly.

"I missed you too."

The tender moment didn't last however, interrupted by a particularly loud from Akira's stomach. 

"Sorry." Akira groaned, with no small amount of embarrassment.

"You _did_ eat a lot during the party." 

Akira felt his cheeks flush.

"I... might have stopped at Big Bang Burger beforehand too." And there was that full body tingle again. He tried to shove the thought to the side once more.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "Oh. That is quite a feat then." 

The artist wriggled free of their comfortable lean and moved his hands toward Akira's swollen midsection. "May I?"

Akira nodded, but leaned his head back and threw an arm up over his face to hide his embarrassment. Yusuke gently peeled back Akira's shirt, placing a hand on the largest portion of the swell with awe. It was swollen full, hardly any give at all to the flesh. Several soft pink stripes lined the edges, a testament to how quickly the weight had piled on and how many times Akira had pushed himself to the limit like this. The bottom edge had an angry red indent in it from the too-tight pants and Yusuke moved to undo the button. Given the space, Akira's stomach dropped about an inch and he groaned in relief.

"Perhaps shopping for some new pants should be on the week's agenda." suggested Yusuke with some amusement. He stood, and Akira peered out from under his arm to find him retrieving his sketchbook.

"No no, stay as you are. I want to sketch this before you digest."

Akira chuckled and replaced his arm. "You know. I doubt this'll be the last time I look like this." 

Yusuke was already busy sketching away, too distracted to bother answering.

It gave Akira time to think. In a way, he just admitted he was going to do this again. His mind wandered to that feeling he got when Ryuji called attention to his weight, the same feeling he got when he admitted just how much he overate today. He knew the weight didn't bother him, but could he actually be enjoying this? If he kept going on like this he was going to gain more weight, he was only going to get even fatter. He imagined his stomach large enough to hang into his lap, his thighs touching all the way to his knees. His face would round out, his neck swelling into a second chin and his cheeks pudging out. His shirts would be tight on his fatter arms, his fingers plumping up like sausages. 

And there was that feeling again, stronger now. He wriggled his hips and tried to will it away.

That got Yusuke's attention.

"Stop moving. I'm almost finished!" His tone was stern in the way it always got when something got in the way of his art. 

Akira tried to focus on anything but the idea of getting fatter. He tried to think of school, but then his mind wandered to how tight his uniform had been starting to feel. He tried to think of his plans for college, but his mind supplied that he could eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted with his own apartment. He tried to think of his plans for the week, but all he could think of was trying half the menu at the crepe shop with Ann, if only to get a rise out of Ryuji. His mind went in circles, everything coming back to this new revelation. The tingling sensation had given rise to an electric current going right to his groin.

By the time Yusuke finished sketching, Akira thought he might go insane. Had his pants not been so tight to begin with, Yusuke probably would have scolded him for ruining his sketch with his lewd ideas. As it was though, Yusuke was just looking thoughtfully down at his sketch book.

"I'd like to paint this I think. I could call it 'The Rapture of Indulgence'."

If Akira didn't know how abstract the final product would be, he would deny Yusuke outright. The artist closed his sketch book, sliding it and his pencils back into his bag before returning to the couch and finally noticing Akira's ordeal.

"...Akira? Are you..."

He wanted a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He may not have been broken up with, but he was definitely going to be left with no dignity by the morning.

"I might have had a realization about myself today." 

"Do tell." Yusuke didn't sit yet, he wanted to hear this before he offered his help.

"I think... I think I like being fat."

Yusuke nodded, kneeling down on the floor and making his way between Akira's knees.

Akira couldn't look at his boyfriend, his face was burning and he was doing his best to hide as much of his face as he could behind his arm. He looked and felt over dramatic.

"And I think... I might not be against...." 

"Hm?" Yusuke rubbed his hands over Akira's knees, the fabric rough against his palms.

"I kind of want to get fatter." Akira said it quietly, as if someone else might hear him. (And while he trusted her to not spy on a night like this, he didn't trust Futaba to have removed the bugs from his room. It _was_ possible.) 

Yusuke's hands traveled up Akira's thighs, his fingers struggling to hook under the opened waistband and tugging them down with the help of Akira raising his hips. 

"You know, I think I would like that as well."

Akira didn't even have the chance to be shocked as Yusuke got to work.


End file.
